<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jedi Temple and Pilgrims by devilinthedetails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920949">Jedi Temple and Pilgrims</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails'>devilinthedetails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Hundred Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Jedi History, Jedi Temple, Master and Apprentice, Philosophy, light and dark side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon and Dooku discuss the Jedi Temple and the foundations on which it was built.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Hundred Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jedi Temple and Pilgrims</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea of the Jedi Temple being built on the ruins of a Sith shrine was borrowed from James Luceno's Tarkin novel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Temple of Light</p>
<p>“I can feel the warmth in the marble.” Qui-Gon placed a palm on a sun-baked pillar of the Jedi Temple balcony where he and Dooku were standing in the clouds of Coruscant. “This place was built to be a breathing testament to peace, a living monument to justice, and a shining beacon in the Force.”</p>
<p>Qui-Gon expected his Master to say something to affirm this, but when Dooku remained stone-silent he asked more uncertainly,“Wasn’t it, Master?” </p>
<p>“It was built to be a Jedi Temple.” Dooku’s lips were thin. “Do you know what that means, Padawan?” </p>
<p>Placid Sanctuary in a Chaotic Galaxy </p>
<p>“It means it was built to be a Temple of Light.” Qui-Gon’s forehead furrowed at his Master’s question because he felt he had already explained what it meant to be the Jedi Temple. Recalling the serenity that flooded him whenever he meditated cross-legged amid the music of the flowing water in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, he added, “It was built to be a placid sanctuary in a chaotic galaxy, a place of reflection and refuge from all turmoil.” </p>
<p>“It was.” Dooku nodded. “Yet even the serenity of sanctuaries may be shattered when built on corrupted foundations.” </p>
<p>Shrine of Darkness (or Corrupted Foundations) </p>
<p>“Corrupted foundations?” Qui-Gon echoed his Master’s words on the Jedi Temple’s foundations.</p>
<p>“Before this place was a Temple of Light, it was a Shrine to Darkness.” Dooku’s finger tapped a thoughtful tattoo against his cheek. “When the Jedi conquered Coruscant, they razed the Sith Shrine and constructed this Jedi Temple over its smoldering ashes. That is the deep darkness beneath the Temple’s light, Padawan.” </p>
<p>“Why build a Jedi Temple on the ruins of a Sith Shrine?” Qui-Gon was astonished.</p>
<p>“To neutralize the dark energies, but over the millennia, perhaps the dark energies seeped out.” Dooku’s words weren’t reassuring. </p>
<p>Monastery of Evil </p>
<p>“I didn’t know the Sith ever had a shrine on Coruscant.” Qui-Gon frowned at his own ignorance. “I only knew they had their monastery of evil on Korriban.” </p>
<p>Qui-Gon shuddered at the thought of young, Force-sensitive acolytes taken to train there as he had been taken to the Jedi Temple, and instead of finding the selfless freedom of the Light Side of the Force as he had being trapped in the prison of their own selfish desires when they were trained in the Dark Side. As Yoda said, the ever-hungry Dark Side always ate its own. </p>
<p>Pilgrimage of Discovery</p>
<p>“I imagine there are a great many things you don’t know, Padawan.” Dooku’s comment might have been humorous if not for the asperity in it. </p>
<p>“Yes, Master.” Qui-Gon was the picture of a humble apprentice. </p>
<p>“It’s my duty to teach you the things you don’t know.” Dooku’s mouth twisted at some internal joke. “You’re on a pilgrimage of discovery, and I’m to guide you.” </p>
<p>“Aren’t all Jedi pilgrims of a sort, Master?” Qui-Gon’s head tilted inquiringly. </p>
<p>“You could say that.” Dooku’s amusement was no longer merely internal. “In a way, it’s fitting that Jedi reside in a Temple.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>